The present invention concerns a drilling systems operable by vibrations.
In this kind of system, a tool such as the driller of the type described notably in the French Pat. No. 82/18545, is inserted into a housing set obliquely in relation to the axis of the tool-holder, itself equipped with a device generating vibrations, for instance a pneumatic turbine, whereof the rotor comprises an unbalance and whereof the rotation at very high speed generates vibrations of about the frequency 300 HZ.
A device known for fastening the tool, particularly a drill, in its housing consists of a socket co-axial to the tool-holder, and that, by screwing towards above the external form of the said tool-holder, till the contact of the drill determines the blocking of the same.
This device shows a disadvantage that is inherent in the system itself. Namely, by functionning of this system through vibrations, these ones cause inevitably the unscrewing of this socket and therefore the unclamping of the driller that, even if not freed from its housing, receives no longer the vibrations achieving its efficiency.